<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After It All by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475133">After It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround'>Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altercember [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Wings, Angels, Demons, Gen, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day five: Angels and Demons</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altercember [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Head Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter fought, using the techniques he's learned while being head angel. It might've been a dream, it might not even be real, but Peter still remembers his time.</p>
<p>Then, Mr. Stark, his father figure, is knocked away from Thanos. Peter remembers what was said about him in the afterlife, how he needs to be put down.</p>
<p>He runs towards his father figure, everyone in his path stepping away. He looks at Tony. He seems to be knocked out.</p>
<p>Peter looked at Thanos.</p>
<p>"So," Peter stood up, filling something rip out of his back. "Thanos, you are the one who's been causing so much trouble in the afterlife?"</p>
<p>He slowly walked towards the titan, everyone in his path clearing away. White wings twice his size sprouted out his back. A golden halo appeared above his head.</p>
<p>"Someone needs to remind you that your morality are those worthy of Hell." Peter said, oh so camly yet dangerous. "What better than the head of heaven?"</p>
<p>Peter shot out a web, streams of light flowing through it. He locked on the gauntlet, pulling it towards him. Thanos' skin was burnt and Peter pulled out a longsword, those he learnt to use back at heaven. Peter attacked Thanos, moving at the speed of light. Peter left Thanos there, gashes along his body.</p>
<p>Peter flew over to Tony, landing besides him. "Mr. Stark?" He notices Tony holding something in his hand. The Infinity Stones. He must've grabbed them whilst being knocked back, but got knocked out when hitting the ground. Peter picked up the stones. He grabbed the orange one, watching it form into a crown. "Huh."</p>
<p>"Well, I have strict orders to kill Thanos instead of dusting him because he can't ever be allowed out. So, uh, let me just-" Peter flew over to Thanos, cutting his head clean off. Peter watched Thanos' spirit go to the afterlife, then he looked around him. "Hey inevitable, you do know that God doesn't bleed right? By then he's no god, a demigod, maybe. But pure gods don't bleed." Peter snapped.</p>
<p>"Hello, Peter Parker, Head of Angels." Peter looked to see Mistress of Death and Soul.</p>
<p>"Is it my time?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>Death said "It could be if you want."</p>
<p>"Or you could stay alive," Soul told him. "Of course you'll keep some of your powers, but you'll still be alive."</p>
<p>Peter looked between the two. "I'd like to stay alive, please. After all, I'd like to live my life with my new sister."</p>
<p>Soul and Death smiled. "Alright. Take these people with you, and please be safe my champion." Soul handed him a bundle of souls and kissed his forhead as he faded away. "Just remember, they don't remember you're an angel anymore. All they know is that you snapped and survived."</p>
<p>Peter woke up again, in a strange room. It had Star Wars posters and action figures, boxes of legos and pictures hanging on the wall. Peter sat up and stood off of his strangely comfortable bed. He left the room. Is this the lakehouse?</p>
<p>"Hello?" He asked, moving towards the stairs. He climbed down, looking out the window. It was dark, stars and moon shining. He sat on the couch, a glowing crown on the table. He picked it up. The soul stone. The crown was put on his head as he left the house.</p>
<p>Soft grass tickled his feet. Animals left the forest towards him. Deer and small critters crowded around him and he sat down on the dock, feet skimming the water. The animals rested behind him. He fell asleep, stone shining in the moonlight.</p>
<p>That's how Tony finds him, surrounded by sleeping animals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Angels at School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is not connected to the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Ned," Peter took out a crown. It was made out of stardust but disguised to look like plastic. "You ready to get our new mission?"</p><p>Ned got out a necklace that's also in the same situation as Peter's; made out of stardust but looked like plastic. "Yep."</p><p>Peter put on his crown and suddenly he glowed. When the glow disappeared he was wearing a white robe with gold accents. The gems on the crown were red and blue. Angel wings were folded on his back and a halo rested upon his head. A large, black spider design was on the middle of his robe.</p><p>Ned put on his necklace. One the glow disappeared he wore a black robe with green accents. If you looked closely you could see that the green accents were lines of code. The necklace had a usb stick at the end of it now. Crystal green wings were folded on his back, a green halo on the side of his head.</p><p>"Alright, let's go," Peter said, and unfolded his wings. He took off through the clouds, going to the sky castle. Ned followed.</p><p>They landed near the gate. Ned stood next to Peter, guards bowing as they walked past.</p><p>"You don't have to bow," Peter told them, smiling. He radiated a warm, energetic and happy aura.</p><p>They continued walking down the palace, reaching the throne room.</p><p>"What do you need, Infinity Stones?" Peter asked. The orange woman stepped from her throne, ruffling Peter's hair. "Mom!" Peter yelped in surprise.</p><p>"Hey," Ned waved at Mind, his father. Mind waved to his son.</p><p>Soul sat back down on his throne. "There has been a disturbance in the universe. We need you to fix it. And for this, you'll have to go to Earth. The Mad Demon, or Titan as some refer him to, has escaped. And he's looking for our physical form."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>